The cold snows of Ilia made warm, SainXFiora
by erkenbrand34
Summary: quick little oneshot following the life of Sain and Fiora, how they got together, their life after the war Etc. Not very long, odd style of writing. Please read, review and comment.


Okay so this was a product of a short sleepless night, obviously if you have read anything I've made this isn't exactly how im used to writing, but all the same it was fun. Reviews are always welcome, though please don't flame me I don't really write like this. Essentially this is a oneshot at Sain and Fiora, it switches perspectives and it's a short little chronicle of their lives. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer…. I already made a sarcastic disclaimer tonight so ill keep it simple, I do not own Fire Emblem, though it would be very cool if I did.

Wasn't I just another girl to him? He flirts with all of the girls and yet, right now he seems so afraid. Why is he showing so much concern. Are those tears in his eyes? I-I'm that important to him? he seems so distressed.

Nonono, she can't be dying, not the only important one. Ah, I've never seen her in such pain; it breaks my heart to see her like this. Why did this happen! Why is it her of all people. True, she did play hard to get but... Something about her made me smitten. Please don't die Fiora.. Please... For me.

No one in the army could have predicted how fast Sain would react when Fiora was hit by Nergal. Sain was not known for his awareness of the battlefield but he sprang into action like a coiled snake. He was under Fiora in a second; he caught her when she fell. Sain was the only reason Fiora survived, her sisters all thanked him, but Sain didn't do it for them. His reasons were selfish, he never once thought about how poor Florina or Farina would have reacted. Sain saved her, because Sain loved her. Sain didn't sleep the night Fiora was in the infirmary, she was the only one to be severely injured in the battle. Sain wouldn't be able to bear losing his Fiora. Finally Fiora emerged, her arm may have been in a sling, her face may have been cut, but she lived and that's all that mattered to Sain. Fiora barely spoke,

"You saved me?"

Sain nodded, for once he made no advances, no complements, nothing.

"Well," Fiora sat next to him, "Thank you."

Fiora let her knightly pride and discipline slide, she slipped her arms around Sain and they embraced,

"Thank you for living." he mumbled quietly.

Fiora was afraid, afraid it was the end. The two drifted away after the battle, they were both knights, they both had lieges. What could they do? Fiora didn't want them to fall apart; she couldn't bear to think of the usual Sain, flirting with every women in sight. He had to have changed... For her.. Fiora stared out of the small window in her quarters. The Ilian snow fell slowly, creating the endless white blanket that covered Ilia year-round. She would have to see him again, he wouldn't have just walked out on her.

Could she have found a new more dashing knight? What if I'm obsolete. What if I go there and she has a lover? What will I do? Probably just lay down in the snow and freeze, she's the only thing that matters anymore. No, she can't have another man, she loves me right? Or does she not? Wait what am I thinking, I saw the sparkles in her eyes when we embraced. She has to be there. She has to be waiting.

He... Came back? He... He does love me. Thank Saint Elimine! I should run to him right now! I'll throw my arms around him, he came to Ilia for me! Sain... I really have changed him haven't I?

It wasn't hard, the thrilled Fiora ran from her room out the door. She tackled Sain to the snow in a hug, her aqua hair fell on his face. A few kisses here and there and they were inside her house catching up. Making up for the long time they had been apart. The comrades of Fiora that walked by were astounded, they had never seen the stern and strict Fiora do anything of this nature.

This is her house right? She has to be here, the commander told me she was. Whats that? Why is she running towards me? There's no man? Thank heavens I-oooofff. What Fiora is kissing me? I'm supposed to be the forward one here!

Sain was thrilled; the two entered her house practically falling all over each other. When they first entered, sure they talked about what had happened after the war, why Sain was able to come to Ilia and all that. He loved holding sweet, slender Fiora. The rest of the night went by in a blur for the two of them, passionate kisses, delicate embraces, old memories, it was wonderful.

They were finally married, it took them a while but it was finally official. All of their friends were there, everyone who mattered to either of them. They all made the treck into Ilia to see it, and Sain and Fiora were thrilled. Sain was truly faithful to Fiora and they were a blissful and happy couple. They cherished the kiss at the alter forever, the world looked so much brighter for the two of them.

Fiora had their first child, and after that whole thing, she was pretty sure it would be their only one. Fiora may have been a stout and disciplined Pegasus knight but childbirth was something that not even she could bear. It was a girl, she had the same hair as her mother with her father's pleading brown eyes. The couple was so happy... Until Sain told Fiora his plan to make all of the men fall for their daughter by making her as brilliant of a flirt as her father. That warranted a slap to the face from Fiora followed by some kisses and laughs.

It was their last mission as mercenaries; they were getting too old for this kind of fighting. They sent their daughters to Florina in Caelin to escape the coming of Bern. The last thing for them to do was to fight to defend a small castle, after this the two only had to go to Eutria and get a home. They could live to the end of their days in relative peace with each other and their daughters, they had three by now. It came as a shock to Fiora when the sword master stabbed her love. Duty no longer mattered; Sain was the only thing important to her. Fiora ignored enemies and they ignored her, she did her best to heal Sain but he was in pain. It crushed her to see her love in such a state. Fiora cradled him, and somehow, Sain pulled through the lethal wound and survived, and tears of sorrow on Fiora's face were replaced with tears of when the battle ended, the Ilians were defeated, if only by a small number of troops. Maybe.. if Fiora stuck to her duty they would have won. Yet... it didn't matter, only Sain mattered.

They were thrown into the dungeon and chained beside one another. Fiora simply smiled and Sain looked at her strangely.

"Why are you so happy? We lost."

Fiora chuckled,

"I didn't lose you, that's all that matters to me Sain. Besides, I needed time away from the girls anyways, they seem to want to know everything I have to offer about Pegasus riding."

"Fiora... Thank you for making me the luckiest man on the earth..."

"Sain... Thank you for staying with me all these years."

The two embraced tightly and kissed each other deeply. It would be a month before Roy's army arrived to rescue than and two months before they saw their daughters but, with each other, the time passed quickly and it wasn't actually that bad.

NOTE

Well that was fun, I'm not sure if I actually plan on writing an "official" (multi-chaptered) Sain and Fiora fic. I think I might after I finish my Forde and Vanessa, and later Eirika and Innes fics but, its still up for debate in my head. I basically wrote this because whenever I read a Sain and Fiora fic SAIN ALWAYS DIED! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! Hahaha, I had to add in something happy so I decided to write this, I hope it was semi enjoyable.


End file.
